


Принципы

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, nordorst



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordorst/pseuds/nordorst
Summary: у Гарри есть весь мир, но самого Гарри нет ни у кого





	Принципы

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213642823.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Гарри — чертов выпендрежник.

Мэтт все время видит его с телефоном и тысячей сэлфи, или он корчит гримасы в кадре, или играет на публику, вытанцовывая или делая все эти штуки телом. Гарри постоянно в движении, всегда смешно шутит, всегда в центре внимания. Гарри — везде. Самодовольный, самовлюбленный, набивающий себе цену, а еще жутко гордый, и будет преуменьшением сказать, что он — та еще заноза в заднице.

Потому что помимо всего прочего у Гарри, понимаете ли, свои принципы.

Мэтт старается не думать о них, когда работа требует сосредоточенности.

— Эй, это было чересчур!

Мэтт счастлив, что, несмотря на плотный график, у него есть время немного отвлечься, почитать новости и полистать последние новинки в мире кино. Но чаще всего его телефон звонит, и эти разговоры требуют как минимум слышимости.

— Давай еще раз!

Слишком громкий хохот не оставляет равнодушным, и тогда он обращает внимание на Кэт и Гарри, которые кривляются перед камерой. Остальные тоже, дурачась, присоединяются к ним, и ведь потом эти кадры обязательно заполонят социальные сети.

Будет, что вспомнить.

Мэтт невольно перестает слушать собеседника в динамике, с каким-то почти отвращением думая о том, что Гарри просто обожает самого себя.

— Эй, Мэттью, ты все еще слушаешь?

— Да, — спокойно лжет и, проводив взглядом суетливую компанию, старается включиться в разговор.

Дело в том, что у Гарри чертовы принципы, которые Мэтта бесят. Он строит из себя верховного короля, хотя и старается быть милым. У него это, черт возьми, несомненно получается, но почему никто не видит правды? 

Гарри очень, очень любит похвалу, а осознание собственной привлекательности делает из него оружие массового поражения.

— Ты сегодня какой-то задумчивый, — Гарри снимает свое кольцо и кладет на тумбочку рядом с телефоном. Он всегда так делает. Они никогда не занимаются этим при его кольце, как будто бы оно обозначает присутствие третьего.

Потому что у Гарри принципы, и конкретно этот позволяет ему не чувствовать угрызения совести, когда он ложится в постель к мужчине — в постель Мэтта, коллеги, кого-то, кроме жены.

Понимание, что Гарри ее действительно любит, не облегчает жизнь. Всеобщее поклонение и обожание Гарри лишний раз напоминают, что он никогда не будет принадлежать ему. Гарри для красоты, для танцев, для славы и успеха, для своей жены, черт возьми, и для всего мира. Но не для кого-то одного, и тем более — не для Мэтта.

Такое ребячество. Но даже в постели Гарри выбивает из-под его ног почву, и каждый новый секс с ним приносит все больше и больше неудовлетворения.

Потому что у Гарри принципы. И очередной из них: ничего, кроме пальцев.

Мэтт видит, каким взглядом он смотрит на его руки, и не удивляется, когда тот чистосердечно выдает:

— Господи, твои руки. Мэттью, ты в курсе, что у тебя безупречные руки? И очень красивые пальцы. Большие ладони и длинные тонкие пальцы. А-рис-ток-ра-тич-но.

Ха-ха, Гарри. С такой интонацией и расстановкой, как на очередной репетиции. Он правда так и сказал: а-рис-ток-ра-тич-но. Со всеми паузами. И драматичным голосом, как будто эта одна из реплик его персонажа.

Но это не смешно, и поэтому Мэтт бесится.

Когда его пальцы находятся внутри, Гарри, как правило, молчит и, словно прислушиваясь, ведет бедрами. Он сказал всего раз, и не нужно напоминать снова, что секс с «полным» проникновением его не интересует — он точно не собирается пробовать это однажды, как будто Мэтт предлагал ему наркотики.

И это выглядит почти жалко, но Гарри слишком хорошо владеет всем, что связано с очарованием и шармом. Поэтому Мэтта просто накрывает, когда он расслабляется и позволяет ему добавить еще один.

Иногда Мэтт не делает почти ничего — Гарри самостоятельно выписывает круги по воздуху, стимулируя себя сам и дыша сквозь сжатые зубы. Иногда он гладит себя или тянется за поцелуем, но практически всегда кончает без рук, и только в эти короткие секунды он позволяет Мэтту забрать инициативу.

Мэтт у него на коротком поводке.

Раздражает. Но сделать что-либо означает порвать связь, цены которой не было. Мэтт платит терпением и желанием, он готов жертвовать.

Ради такого.

А еще Гарри всегда раздевается догола. Безволосые руки и грудь, всегда такие гладкие, плоский живот и идеальная интимная эпиляция — все это он выставляет так, что у Мэтта все тело сводит от ожидания.

Гарри расставляет ноги и отрывает бедра от простыни, когда скользкие пальцы, наконец, задевают простату. Он всегда настаивает на большом количестве смазки, и Мэтт часто ощущает ее холодные капли под локтями или коленями.

А еще Мэтт ни разу не отказывает себе в резкости, особенно, когда Гарри растянут под три пальца, и в эти моменты он, обезумевший, представляет, как…

— Полегче, Даддарио, — на одном выдохе остерегает Гарри и невольно сводит колени. — Ты куда-то спешишь?

— Мне казалось, тебе нравится.

Мэтт смотрит ему в глаза, но тот прячется и, как ни в чем не бывало, раскрывается, перестает сжимать его плечи, вытягиваясь в идеально звучащую струну. Отпускает. Подпускает. Дается.

Гарри всегда превращает все в представление: ловит общий ритм и делает невероятно сексуальную волну телом. Потому что в их тайне участвуют двое — Гарри, очевидно, нравится соблазнять.

Его выдохи почти осторожны, он не шумит и не стонет громко — только в самые последние рывки, и то зачастую сдерживается.

Сам Мэттью разрешает практически все и получает довольные и удовлетворенные взгляды, а потом Гарри опрокидывает его на спину, и они долго целуются: шея, уши, грудь и костяшки пальцев. Да что угодно, пока скользкие от смазки руки выжимают из него душу.

— Эй, Мэтт?

Доминик машет листами, потому что жарко. Потом он машет ими на Мэтта.

— Нравится ли тебе мое опахало?

Мэтт отвлекается от телефона — Эстер пишет про выходные у родных, — и поднимает глаза.

— Нам не хватает одного в карты. А я помогаю тебе с вентиляцией. Прими за честь — я обдуваю тебя сценарием, не каждому выпадает такой шанс.

— И ты сразу же прекратишь, если я откажусь? — Мэтт весело улыбается, и Доминик кивает:

— Сию секунду.

— Это похоже на шантаж.

— Это чистой воды шантаж.

Они играют в карты, настольные игры и стикеры — взрослые люди. У кого-то время на обед, кого-то вот-вот должны забрать гримеры, большая часть занята со сценаристами и репетициями. У Мэтта тоже есть дело — наблюдать.

Гарри отказывается от карт, проводя время за телефоном. Потом, утомившись, он решает заняться своим гироскейтом, и это сильно отвлекает. Потому что все, конечно же, тут же обращают на него внимание и как-нибудь комментируют. И тогда Гарри принимается нарезать круги вокруг них, пока его все-таки не заманивают в игру.

Им отлично удается держать в тайне то, что происходит между ними. Мэтт не уверен, что может объяснить, или даже просто дать этому название, но отчего-то уверен, что Эмерод или Кэт обозвали бы это «интрижкой».

У них с Гарри «интрижка».

Мэтт почти сплевывает нелепость звучания с языка, но контролирует себя. Ему не нужны вопросы, потому что он сам не знает, в порядке ли.

— Гарри, ты проиграл!

— Да, со мной такое иногда случается. Я готов к реваншу!

Громким смехом по глухому негодованию. Мэтта раздражает тот простой факт, что Гарри мил со всеми, а с ним он ведет себя слишком отстраненно. И дело даже не в запретах на секс — они не обсуждают это. У них не отношения и даже не взаимовыгодное предложение, потому что нет отдачи. Мэтт пытается понять, где его выгода, но остается с пустыми картами и проигрывает.

Как будто бы все эти игры имеют значение, когда есть нечто глубже, чем обычная тактика и колода нового выбора.

— Ты сегодня какой-то задумчивый, — вновь проговаривает Гарри, когда с едва слышимым стуком кладет кольцо на тумбочку. Телефон у него еще в руках — пишет какие-то быстрые и короткие ответы. Мэтт готов биться об заклад, что там есть влюбленные смайлы.

— Есть кое-какие проблемы, — просто отвечает Мэтт и набирает стакан воды, пока Гарри смотрит какое-то видео в своем телефоне. — Тебе уже сообщили о расписании?

— Нет, — не отрываясь от экрана.

Мэтт не ополаскивает стакан и отставляет его в сторону. Затянувшаяся тишина вынуждает Гарри посмотреть на него, и Мэтт в который раз понимает, для чего это все.

Это не интрижка, это не отношения и не любовь. Это просто надо. Так Гарри и сказал в их первый раз, когда они поцеловались без сценария. Он как будто искал объяснения, и лишь одно подходило:

— Так надо.

Принципы Гарри — это рамки, которые не дают переполниться, черта, которую нельзя переступить. Мэтт может проследить этот неровный контур границы — от губ до колен, где касаться можно, а куда лучше не лезть. И поэтому он делает все так, как можно — раздевая, приглаживая, целуя.

Гарри очень отзывчивый на поцелуи.

— Черт, — шипит он. — Что ты… Мэтт.

Они всегда раздеваются, поэтому сейчас Гарри, скорее всего, сбит с толку. Но не просит прекратить, ведь, в конце концов, они здесь оба по собственной воле. Им обоим нравится. И ощущение собственного превосходства захлестывает с головой, когда под руками гладкое тело прогибается, и Мэтт с выдохом утыкается в воротник чужой рубашки.

Гарри всегда хорошо пахнет. Приятно.

Вибрация телефона под коленом отвлекает от тонкой шеи. Мэтт оглядывается.

— Твоя жена звонит, — спокойно оповещает его Мэтт и не сопротивляется, когда руки начинают возиться по простыне в поисках телефона. Гарри принимает вызов, и его голос звучит так бодро и ровно, будто ничего не происходит.

Мэтт покорно ждет, когда тот договорит, и лишь просит:

— Отключи сигнал. Потом перезвонишь, если что.

И Гарри послушно отключает.

— Правильно, нас ничего не должно беспокоить, — игриво произносит Гарри и складывает руки у него на шее. — Так у тебя точно все в порядке? Ты в последнее время много молчишь. Это как-то связано…

— Нет, — перебивает его Мэтт, потому что не хочет слышать проклятое «с нами», которого нет. — Ты никогда не думал, что однажды потеряешь свое кольцо? Во время съемок оно у тебя в кармане, а во время секса — на столе.

— Все свое ношу с собой. К тому же, если ты не будешь сильно вертеться, оно никуда не денется. Обещаю, надену его сразу же, как мы закончим.

— Надень сейчас.

Гарри смотрит на него с усмешкой и каким-то застывшим вопросом, который никогда не слетит с его губ, но Мэтт не сдается.

— Так ты серьезно, — подытоживает Гарри, когда игра в гляделки не прекращается. И, выдохнув, тянется к тумбочке. Мэтт поднимает руку, чтобы выпустить его буквально на секунду, и в следующее мгновение Гарри показывает ему безымянный палец. — У тебя очень забавные фантазии.

— Только что-то ты не смеешься, — возвращает ему Мэтт и с шумным вдохом целует в губы.

Так-то лучше. Нельзя переплыть море без ветра, нельзя делать вид, что отсутствие кольца на пальце убирает факт наличия жены. Все просто.

Проще некуда.

Но только не с Гарри — с ним всегда находится проблема, как ни пытайся этого избежать.

Потому что Гарри Шам владеет своим телом лучше, чем все, кого Мэтт знает. И заниматься с ним сексом — самое возбуждающее и греховно-сладкое, что Мэтт когда-либо пробовал. Им не уйти от реальности, делая вид, будто ничего не происходит. Будто бы палец без кольца — свобода, будто секс без секса — его отсутствие.

Гарри так любит самообманы. Счастливый и на всеобщем обозрении, в центре внимания и с постоянным запасом энергии: улыбки, смех — просто лучатся внутри него. У Гарри есть жена, друзья, есть проекты, фильмы, куча интересных увлечений и страницы в социальных сетях.

А Гарри нет ни у кого.

И даже у Мэтта, даже сейчас, когда его пальцы внутри него, когда тонкие губы размыкаются и кривятся, когда он шипит и запрокидывает голову, когда руки обнимают его, как единственное, что стоит внимания.

Обманчивое время, когда он — центр вселенной, и все кончается тогда, когда Гарри вспоминает про кольцо.

Но не сегодня.

Мэтт снимает с него всю одежду — по одной вещи. Распаковывает. Как будто ленты развязывает — аккуратно и бережно, словно под ладонями не горячее тело, а нечто, что вот-вот рассыплется, стоит лишь нажать сильнее. Но нежность — снова обман, потому что оба знают, какими будут прикосновения.

Интрижка — так сказала бы Кэт.

Инт-риж-ка — так протянул бы Гарри и засмеялся.

Потому что Гарри веселый, он всегда в хорошем настроении, даже когда это не так. Он любит, когда все идет по его правилам.

По его прин-ци-пам.

Гарри чертовски стройный. У него приятные руки, плечи и торс. У него тонкие ноги и красивое лицо. Голос, мимика и этот восточный разрез глаз.

Он отлично пользуется всем, особенно, когда вжимается в него бедрами и лопатками — в постель. Чертов выпендрежник, Гарри, чтоб тебя!

Благоразумно — никогда не оставлять следов. Мэтт помнит про это «благоразумно», но кусает шею, проталкивает пальцы глубже и потирается пахом. В ответ сдавленный выдох, настолько сдержанный, что ни единого стона — только дыхание. Гарри очень любит себя, наверное, он считает чем-то нехорошим быть звучным в такие моменты.

Быть может, еще один принцип.

Мэтт видит, как ему хорошо. Он не касается себя и комкает одеяло, иногда вцепляется ему в запястье и сжимает между колен, иногда раскрывается, как только умеет, особенно тогда, когда губы Мэтта опускаются ниже пупка, по горячей коже с выступающими венами.

Гарри не может быть поделен на весь мир, он не должен.

По его рукам выступает множество мурашек — Мэтт сцеловывает их, продолжая настойчиво двигать внутри пальцами, и, мягко отстраняясь, находит сухие губы своими.

Гарри хочет ему сказать, но он не дает — целует глубже. Гарри скулит тонко, почти жалобно и дергается — но Мэтт не пускает. Он целует даже тогда, когда тот просто раскрывает рот и смотрит в потолок.

Мэтт перехватывает его руку, не давая снять кольцо.

И делает все так, как хочется. Как всегда хотелось — с отчаянием и резкостью, с перерывами на нежность и плавность, вжимая тело в простыни и сминая так, как только заблагорассудится.

Гарри как будто обиженно отворачивается, и Мэтт, поймав его в поцелуе, вдруг понимает, что это — не обида.

Это — нагота.

Гарри стыдится этого — впервые за все их совместные постели. Самоуверенность и всепоглощающая любовь к самому себе как будто никогда не существовали — только бесконечная откровенность и прилившая к лицу кровь.

Мэтт принимает его — давно принял — молча целует в висок, смещается к уху и влюбляется еще сильнее, когда Гарри дрожит и, закрывая глаза, переживает свой оргазм.

Мэтт долгое время целует его и после. Он прокатывает Гарри по всем его пунктам и ставит прочерк напротив каждого: от поблескивающего теплого кольца на безымянном пальце до…

Гарри, наконец, приходит в себя и мягко, но настойчиво отодвигается, чтобы освободиться. Мэтт смотрит на его реакцию, как тот беспардонно тянет к себе пододеяльник и вытирается, как несмело поднимается с постели.

Он облизывает губы и облокачивается на тумбочку рукой — идеально красивый — и включает телефон.

— Гарри, я…

— У тебя на утро запланировано что-то?

Обычный будничный тон, как будто они только что обсуждали марки машин.

— Да, у меня сцена в…

— Понял, — перебивает его Гарри. Он некоторое время стоит неподвижно, сжимая телефон, потом шумно выдыхает, трет висок и поворачивается. По-прежнему самоуверенный и знающий красоту своего тела.

Мэтт не отрывает взгляда от его коленей, которые еще пять минут назад плотно сжимали его бока.

— Мне Шелби звонила, пока… я занимался с тобой безудержным гейским сексом... господи, Мэтт.

— Не волнуйся, я никому не расскажу.

Гарри усмехается.

Мэтт следит за тем, как он отходит к столу, берет стакан, который Мэтт оставил ранее, наливает себе воды и выпивает залпом. Потом он вновь смотрит в телефон, отвечает на какие-то сообщения и возвращается в постель.

Мэтт может видеть ленту его Твиттера. И голые ноги.

Гарри Шам-младший. Золотая середина компании и безграничный запас самолюбования, поиск внимания и признания. Завышенная самооценка и принципиальность на шаг впереди. Еще где-то за спиной полный чемодан обаяния и привлекательности.

— Так значит, сцена утром?

— И никаких разговоров про то, что произошло?

Гарри как будто смущен. Улыбается, мило и тепло, как умеет только он, и указательным пальцем легко трет между бровей.

И не отвечает.


End file.
